Salvation
by LilEmmie
Summary: Calvin comes back to Olivia's life, only to find himself in a dangerous situation. Can Olivia save him and find a way to keep him for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Vermont. Drecker Residence.**

Calvin Arliss ran excitedly up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. His grandparents, George and Evelyn Drecker, had just told him they were going to New York City for the weekend to visit Calvin's mother, Vivian who was in rehab and drug counseling. Calvin let his grandparents believe he was excited about visiting his mother. But he had another reason to look forward to their trip to the Big Apple. He may have been just a child, but his grandparents had no idea how much they underestimated him. He was a kid on a mission. A mission that he had been planning for months. A mission that would very soon be put into action.

He opened his closet and pulled out a suitcase. He then put the suitcase on the bed and opened it. He dug around his dresser, pulling out clothes and throwing them into the open suitcase. Then he went into the bathroom for his toothbrush and anything else he thought he might need. Calvin made sure to shut his bedroom door when he returned from the bathroom. When he was sure he had packed everything, he went back to the closet to grab one more thing. A most important piece pertaining to his mission.

Calvin knelt down in front of a box on his closet floor that contained some of his father's old things, a baseball bat and mitt, his high school diploma, and several yearbooks, among other things. He pushed the box aside, revealing a loose board in the closet floor. He lifted the loose board and reached inside, pulling out an old sock which contained a rather large wad of cash and an envelope with Olivia Benson's address on it. After returning the loose board and box to their appropriate places, Calvin closed the closet and walked over to the open suitcase with the old sock in one hand. With his free hand, he searched for the lining until he found what he was looking for. A small slit just large enough to fit the sock through.

After he hid the sock safely in the lining of his suitcase, Calvin made his way to his desk where his computer sat. It was in screen saver mode, with fish gliding serenely across the screen. He jiggled the mouse, making the fish disappear and the computer spring to life. He opened his email and began type:

_ Olivia,_

_ Grandma and Grandpa are taking me to New York for_

_ the weekend. We're going to visit Mom in rehab. Maybe_

_ they'll let me come see you. Gotta go. Miss you._

_ Love, Calvin Benson_

He hit the send button and then quickly shut off his computer. He couldn't let his grandparents catch him emailing Olivia. After what his mother, Vivian told them, they refused to let him stay in touch with her. But he was smarter than they realized. He had been emailing Olivia every now then, making sure to delete his emails after they were sent. Or he would simply use his school's computers. His grandparents would randomly check his computer, looking for such emails. Calvin knew they'd never let him see Olivia when they went to New York, But he swore to himself he would find a way to see her. He wished more than anything he was living back in the apartment with her. He often thought about all the fun they had and how wonderful she was to him.

"Calvin!" Evelyn banged on his bedroom door.

"Huh?" Calvin's daydream disappeared and he flashed back to reality.

"Move your ass!" she shouted from the hall. "We need to get on the road soon if we're going to beat traffic! Don't think we won't leave you behind!"

"I'm coming!" Calvin called back.

He grabbed his suitcase off the bed and extended the handle so he could roll it along. He threw on his jacket and then wheeled the suitcase out the door and down the stairs.

**Location: New York City. Olivia Benson's Apartment.**

For a moment it seemed like any other morning as Olivia Benson readied herself for work. She showered and dressed and did her hair and makeup. Then she went into the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast. As she lifted her hand to open the fridge, her gaze rested upon Calvin's drawing taped to her fridge. It was a drawing of herself that Calvin made in art class. He had signed it "Calvin Benson." A single tear rolled down Olivia's right cheek, Suddenly, the apartment wasn't the only thing that felt empty. Olivia felt as if she had a large gaping hole in her heart.

As Olivia made herself breakfast, coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese, she missed Calvin more than she let herself believe. She missed packing his school lunches every day, and tucking him into bed every night. She missed staying up all night taking care of him when he had a stomach ache. But more than anything, she missed having someone to come home to after a long day at work. This was the closest thing she ever had to a real family, and it was torn apart beyond her control.

Olivia would never forget that day in the squad room. Calvin and her partner, Elliot Stabler, were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors when a social worker walked in with Vivian following behind him. He had orders to remove Calvin from Olivia's care. She had tried so hard to convince the social worker not to take him away, but failed. It took the strength of both Vivian and the social worker to pull Calvin away from Olivia. It felt as if Olivia's heart had been ripped out of her chest. She could still hear him crying out for her as they dragged him out of the precinct.

_"It's okay, Calvin!" _were Olivia's last words to him. "_It's okay!"_

The memory faded and Olivia found herself back in her kitchen, crying into her breakfast. She no longer had an appetite, so she threw out what was left of her bagel and coffee. Then she went into the bathroom and washed her face. When she finished, she sat down in the living room with Calvin still on her mind. He would email her from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Olivia missed seeing his face and hearing his voice every day. It had been a few weeks since he last emailed her. She wondered if she should check her laptop before going to work. But before she could decide, her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Elliot.

"Benson," she answered her phone.

"Morning," greeted Elliot's voice. "Have you made it to the precinct yet?"

"No," she replied. "I was just about to leave my apartment now. Why?"

"Good," he said. "I haven't missed you. We just got called to a crime scene. I'll swing by and pick you up."

**Location: New York City. Howard Johnson's Hotel.**

"What have you got?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked into the hotel lobby.

A uniformed officer turned around and walked in their direction. The name on his badge read "Mahoney."

"You SVU?" he asked the two detectives.

Elliot and Olivia nodded and flashed him their badges in response.

"I'm Detective Benson," Olivia announced. "And this is Detective Stabler."

She pointed to Elliot who was standing next to her.

"Follow me," Mahoney instructed them, leading them to the elevators. "I'll explain everything on the ride up to the third floor."

Mahoney pushed the up button and the elevator sprang to life, opening before them. Once the three of them were inside, Mahoney pushed the button for the third floor and turned to face the detectives.

"The receptionist knocked on their door," Mahoney explained. "Apparently, the credit card they used to check in was declined. Turns out it was stolen. When the receptionist didn't get an answer, he opened the door and found a boy, about ten or eleven years old, beaten unconscious."

"Do you suspect abuse?" asked Olivia.

"Without a doubt," replied Mahoney. "This kid was covered in bruises. Judging by the discoloration, some are fresh and some are days old. Maybe even weeks old."

"Where the hell are the parents now?" Elliot questioned.

"No one knows," Mahoney answered. "They weren't here when the maid came in to clean the room. And the receptionist said when they checked in yesterday afternoon, the boy was with him. But they left very early this morning and haven't been back since."

The elevator stopped as it arrived on the third floor and the door swung open, revealing a long hallway with more officers, paramedics, and the Crime Scene Unit coming up and down the hallway. Guests peeked out from behind their doors, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Did they check out," inquired Olivia as she and Elliot continued to follow Mahoney down the hall.

"Nope," Mahoney shook his head. "They checked in for the weekend and their luggage is still in the room."

"So, they're not from around here?" guessed Olivia.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mahoney told her. "Apparently, they told the receptionist they were from Ohio. For all we know, that could also be another lie."

"Do we at least know who they are?" Elliot asked. "Did they leave any form of ID in the room or on their luggage?"

"Not that we could see," responded Mahoney. "The ID tags were ripped off the luggage. And there was no wallet or purse laying around, but CSU is still searching for any trace of DNA. Plus, they're dusting every inch of the room for fingerprints. I'm sure we'll find something."

"What about a description?" questioned Olivia. "Can the receptionist describe them to a sketch artist? Or were they caught on any security cameras?"

"He said he could," Mahoney shrugged. "We just haven't had a chance to sit him down with the sketch artist yet. As for the security cameras, TARU is pulling the footage as we speak."

As if on cue, TARU technician, Ruben Morales, turned the corner and walked towards the two detectives and Officer Mahoney. Morales.

"Oh, good. You're here," Morales spoke. "I've just finished pulling the footage and I'm taking it back to the lab now. As soon as I find something, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay, thanks," Elliot told him.

With that, Morales continued down the hall and disappeared into the elevator. And Elliot, Olivia, and Mahoney turned the corner where Morales had previously came from and continued down the hall.

"The room is at the end of this hall," Mahoney pointed out. "The last door on the right."

"Do we have any idea where the parents are going?" asked Elliot.

"Nope," Mahoney shook his head. "But we're pulling the LUD's from the hotel room phone. Maybe we'll get a lead."

"How about the boy?" asked Olivia.

"Paramedics are working on him now," Mahoney informed her. "So far, CSU hasn't found anything that can identify the boy. And obviously, he can't tell us. So we have no choice but to wait till he wakes up. Here comes one of the paramedics now."

He pointed to the paramedic exiting the room at the end of the hall and walking in their direction.

"Are you the detectives assigned to the case?" inquired the female paramedic.

"Yes," Elliot and Olivia flashed her their badges. "How's the boy?"

"He's pretty badly beaten," explained the paramedic. "He's got a nasty cut on his forehead. Either mom or dad bashed his head into the dresser, or he fell into it during the beating. He also suffered some head trauma. We won't know how serious until we get him to the hospital. He's still unconscious, but he is breathing and responding to painful stimuli. That's a good sign."

"What hospital are you taking him to?" asked Olivia.

"We're taking him to Mercy," answered the paramedic. "We're loading the boy onto the stretcher now."

"Thanks," Olivia told her.

The paramedic returned into the room.

"Someone had to have heard that kid getting beat up," Elliot said.

"My guys have been canvassing the hotel," said Mahoney. "Several people heard it alright. But they didn't do damn thing to stop it."

"What the fuck is wrong with people?" grumbled Elliot.

"Tell me about it," added Olivia. "How could they just sit back and let it happen?"

Just then, a make CSU team member came out of the room with a piece of paper in his hand. He walked towards the detectives and Officer Mahoney.

"I don't think the parents will be coming back," informed the CSU team member.

"Why do you say that?" asked Olivia.

Because," began the CSU team member. "The only luggage in the room belongs to the boy. There are no clothes belonging to adults anywhere."

"Perfect," grumbled Elliot sarcastically.

"But we were able to find fingerprints, hairs, and fibers," said the CSU team member.

"Enough for a DNA analysis?" inquired Olivia.

"Absolutely," replied the CSU team member. "But that's not all. Paramedics found this envelope inside of the boy's pants pocket. Thought you would want to see this."

He handed Mahoney the envelope, who looked it over before he handed it to Olivia.

"I think you should see this," Mahoney told her.

Olivia held the envelope in her hand as she and Elliot read it over. Written on the envelope was her name and address.

_Why did this boy have her address? _Olivia thought. _How did he even get it?_

So many unanswered questions ran through her mind. Olivia read the note over again and again. The handwriting looked awfully familiar. Where had she seen that handwriting before? She paused for a moment to think. Then suddenly, everything clicked inside her mind.

"Oh my God!" Olivia gasped aloud.

"What is it?" asked Mahoney, confused.

"Where's the boy now?" asked Olivia.

"He's still in the hotel room," answered the CSU team member. "The paramedics are loading him up."

Olivia ran down the hall and burst into the hotel room, Elliot and Mahoney hot on her heels. She couldn't believe what she saw. The boy lay unconscious on the stretcher as the paramedics strapped him in tight. As soon as Olivia eyes met the boy's face she immediately started to weep.

"Detective, do you know this boy?" Mahoney questioned.

Olivia, not taking her eyes off the boy, opened her mouth to answer Mahoney, but suddenly became physically ill. She quickly ducked into the bathroom and began to vomit.

Elliot, also in shock, stepped forward and answered for her. "Yes, we know him. His name is Calvin Arliss."

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Please feel free to read and review! Also, if you haven't done so already, please check out my other new story, _Coup de Gras!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I took so long to update. First my laptop crashed, so I had to figure out how to update using my Droid phone. Eventually, I found a way, but writing on my phone takes longer than with my laptop. Then my phone started acting up. And it took me several weeks to get it fixed. But anyway, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Location: Mercy General Hospital.**

"Liv, calm down," Elliot insisted. "Why don't you have a seat?"  
>He watched as his partner paced up and down the waiting room. Then around in circles, and back up and down again and again.<br>"I can't," Olivia shook her head nervously. She was too worried about Calvin to sit still. "I don't know why, but I feel like this is somehow my fault."  
>"How could you even think that?" he asked, astonished. "You didn't hurt him."<br>"I know," she sighed heavily, still pacing. "But I should've known...I should've sensed something was wrong."  
>"There was now way you could've known," he said in a comforting tone.<br>Elliot motioned for her to sit down, but she refused. However, Olivia did stop pacing and looked her partner in the eyes.  
>"He emails me from time to time," she confessed to Elliot. "Whenever he can get away from his grandparents. Vivian filled their heads with lies about me They won't let me see Calvin. But he stays in touch with me. I should've known then something was suspicious."<br>Elliot furrowed his brows. "Has he ever mentioned a trip to New York in any of his emails?"  
>Reluctantly, she sat down next to him and thought back, trying to remember Calvin's emails.<br>"No," answered Olivia. But then she quickly changed her answer as another thought crossed her mind. "Maybe he did, but I haven't checked my email in over a week. I've been so busy. I should've made time to check it."  
>"Listen to me, Liv," Elliot put an arm around her. "Stop beating yourself up. None of this is your fault. There's nothing you can do to change it, but you can focus on helping him. Was there any hint in his emails about the abuse? Anything at all?"<br>Olivia inhaled, then exhaled deeply as she focused her mind on Calvin's emails once again. She tried to remember anything she may have overlooked, but she couldn't get the images from the hotel room out of her head. She kept seeing his bloody face and battered body. The thought of his unconscious, expressionless face sent shivers down her spine. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she brushed them away.  
>"I don't know," Olivia whimpered, unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I can't think straight. I'm sorry, El."<br>"It's okay," he held her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. You've got enough on your mind right now. I shouldn't even have asked you. We'll figure this out later when we get back to squad room."  
>"Why couldn't he tell me?" she sobbed. "I could've helped him. I could've gotten him out of there somehow."<br>Elliot searched his mind for an answer. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doctor emerged from the operating room. Olivia and Elliot stood up as a female doctor walked over to them.  
>"How's Calvin?" Olivia asked anxiously, wiping the tears from her face.<br>"He's stable," the doctor explained. "His CAT scan showed no abnormalities but there was significant swelling in his brain. We also took some x-rays. His left arm is broken in four places. We set his arm and treated his cuts and bruises. Also, his body shows signs of long term abuse. He has bruises that are days, possibly weeks old and scars that may be even older."  
>"Will he be okay?" Olivia inquired.<br>"He's in coma," replied the doctor.  
>"I don't understand," Olivia's worries intensified. "The paramedic said he was breathing and responding to painful stimuli. What happened?"<br>"Please let me finish," the doctor spoke in a gentle, calming tone. "He's in a medically induced coma due to the swelling in his brain. The swelling should go down within a few days and he should wake by then. It'll take some time, but we expect him to make a full recovery."  
>"When can we see him?" Olivia questioned.<br>"As soon as we get him settled into the ICU," the doctor answered. "Which should be momentarily."  
>"Will you call us if anything changes," Olivia handed her business card to the doctor.<br>"Of course," the doctor nodded.  
>Olivia thanked the doctor then turned to Elliot as the doctor went on her way.<br>"He'll be okay, Liv," Elliot assured her. "There's not much we can do for him now. So why don't you go home. You need to rest. I'll be at the precinct if you need me. And I'll call you if we get any leads."  
>"Thanks," she told him. "But I won't be sleeping much tonight."<br>"I should've figured that," he understood how she felt. "Why don't you come down to the precinct with me then?"  
>"Okay," Olivia agreed reluctantly.<p>

**Location: SVU Squad Room.**

"Tell me we've got something," Captain Donald Cragen called out as he emerged from his office.  
>He looked around the squad room for his detectives. John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola were sitting at their desks. Just beyond them at the media center, were Elliot and Olivia. All four of them hard at work.<br>"Talk to me," Cragen instructed them as he moved closer to them.  
>Munch spoke first. "The stolen credit the couple used at the hotel belonged to a Joshua Sorenson."<br>"And what do we know about him?" Cragen questioned. "Could he be involved?"  
>"I highly doubt it," Munch pulled up Sorenson's file on his computer. "He's a cop. And he's dead. It's a shame too. He had only been on the force for five years and he was newly married"<br>"How did he die?" Cragen demanded to know.  
>"A bullet wound in the gut," Munch answered. "He slowly bled to death. His body was found Saturday morning near his car on the side of the highway just outside of the city. His wallet and gun were gone, but he was ID'ed by his badge on his belt. The M.E. puts time of death between 10PM and 12AM the night before."<br>"That's the same night the card was used at the hotel," Cragen stated. "I'm betting Joshua had a encounter with Calvin and his grandparents that night and somehow got himself killed. But we're going to need more than the stolen credit card to tie them to the case. Who caught that case?"  
>"Homicide," replied Munch.<br>"Notify them," Cragen ordered. "Let them know what we found. And when CSU is done with the forensic evidence, have them send it over to Homicide. Speaking of CSU, have they called yet?"  
>"Just got off the phone with them," Fin spoke aloud.<br>"Please tell me it's good news," Cragen begged.  
>"Oh, it is," Fin assured him. "CSU found two blood types at the crime scene. One belonging to Calvin, and the other belonged to a female. I'm guessing it's the grandma. The DNA from the hairs found in the shower drain matched the female blood type. Also, there were two sets of fingerprints. They came back a match to George and Evelyn Drecker."<br>"That was quick," said Cragen, rather surprised. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say they're in the system for abuse."  
>"And that's only just one of the charges," Elliot chimed in.<br>"There's more?" Cragen turned his focus to Elliot and Olivia at the media center.  
>"Oh, yea," Elliot nodded. He clicked the mouse as files popped up on the monitor. "George has a long list of domestic abuse, drug, and drunken disorderly charges. Evelyn has drug and child abuse and neglect charges. She often sent her son, David, A.K.A. Calvin's father, to school in dirty clothes. Teachers also reported seeing cuts and bruises on David."<br>"And now the cycle of abuse is repeating itself," said Olivia in a somber tone. "But with Calvin, instead of David. How could Vivian do that to her own son? Didn't David ever tell her?"  
>"I don't know," Cragen shrugged. "Why don't you and Elliot pay him a visit and find out? Also, has TARU finished sifting through the hotel video footage? And what about the phone LUD's from their room?"<br>"Morales said he was on his way in," Fin responded. "He should be here soon. As for the LUD's, the only two calls in or out was to Cressley Falls Rehabilitation Center and a cell phone registered to Vivian Arliss."  
>"That would explain their trip to the city," Cragen guessed. "They were visiting Vivian in rehab. Any way to trace the cell phone?"<br>"I don't know," replied Fin. "I'll pass it on to Morales when he gets here."  
>"Which would be now," came a voice from behind them.<br>Everyone turned around to see Morales entering the squad room and walking toward them carrying a satchel over his shoulder.  
>"Sorry, I meant to get here sooner," Morales removed his laptop from his satchel. "Got stuck in traffic."<br>"What have you got for me?" Cragen said, getting down to business.  
>"Still images of your perps," Morales answered. He open several pictures on his laptop. "Here they are checking in on Friday night at 9:36PM. As you can see, Calvin is with them. And here they are again leaving at 7:22AM the next morning. No Calvin this time."<br>"They match the description the clerk gave us," Olivia said, studying the images.  
>"And the photos in their files," added Elliot.<p>

"Plus," added Munch. "Their check in time coincides with Sorenson's time of death. His case file said it took him two to four hours to bleed out. It's possible they killed him before they checked in."  
>"Well, you all have your orders," announced Cragen. "Munch, notify Homicide. Liv and Elliot, go visit David Drecker. Morales, work on tracing that number. And Fin, go to rehab."<br>"What?" Fin was confused.  
>"Sorry, that came out wrong," Cragen corrected himself. "What I meant to say was go to Cressley Falls and have a chat with Vivian. Oh, and Liv? Can I see you in my office?"<p>

"I'm coming," Olivia called as she stood up from her desk.  
>With that, everyone, except Elliot and Olivia, went to carry out their assigned tasks. Elliot waited in the squad room for Olivia. Meanwhile, she followed Cragen into his office.<br>"Shut the door," Cragen commanded. "Sit down."  
>Olivia did as she was told. "What's going on, Captain?"<br>"How's Calvin?" he asked.  
>"He's stable," she said as she proceeded to tell him all of the doctor's findings.<br>"And how are you doing?" Cragen questioned.  
>"I'm hanging in here," Olivia spoke truthfully. "I lost it at the crime scene, but I'm fine now. I can work this case. I have to. For Calvin."<br>"Elliot told me he emails you," Cragen stated.  
>"Yea," she confirmed. "He emailed me Friday, but I didn't read it until this morning. He said he was coming to the city to see his mom. And that he hoped his grandparents would let him come see me."<br>"Was that all?" Cragen inquired.  
>Olivia nodded. "His emails are always short." She explained about his grandparents' dislike for her. "I never saw any mention of abuse in his emails, but I'm going through them again."<br>"Good," Cragen commented. "We're going to need all the evidence we can find in order to help him. You know, Chief of D's actually ordered me to take you off this case, but I convinced him otherwise."  
>"Oh?" Olivia was curious. "How come?"<br>Cragen continued. "Knowing your previous history with Vivian and Calvin, he felt you were too close to the case. But I told him that I needed you. Calvin trusts you. And he's the only one who knows what happened to Officer Sorenson. If anybody can get through to him, it's you, Olivia."  
>"Thank you, Captain," Olivia said, gratefully. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."<br>"You're welcome," Cragen nodded, appreciatively. "But if you ever feel like you can't handle it, you come to me. Okay?"  
>"I will," Olivia stood up to leave.<br>"And don't you worry," Cragen assured her. "We'll catch them. And I'm sure Calvin will be just fine.  
>"I know," Olivia forced a smile.<p>

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Cressley Falls Rehabilitation Center.**

Munch and Fin pushed open the large double doors of the Cressley Falls Rehabilitation Center and entered into the lobby. They walked up to the receptionist's desk and flashed their badges.

"I'm Detective Munch," Munch introduced himself and Fin. "And this is Detective Tutuola. We need to speak with one of your patients."

"Sure," the receptionist spoke politely. "May I have the patient's name?"

"Her name's Vivian Arliss," Fin replied.

"Okay," the receptionist typed away at her computer. "Just give me a second to pull up her information. And...according to our file, Vivian Arliss is indeed a patient here. However, she missed curfew Wednesday night and hasn't returned since."

"Just two nights before Calvin and his grandparents came to the city," Fin uttered to Munch.

"And before Sorenson was killed," Munch uttered back

"Has anyone reported her missing?" Fin asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist apologized. "But I'm afraid I can't answer that. Please hold on a moment while I call the director for you. She'll be able to give you more information." She put the phone receiver to her ear and pushed a button. "Director Cressley, the police are here to speak with you...Uh huh...Ok, I'll let them know. Thank you." She hung up the phone and once again faced the detectives. "You may speak with her in her office. It's down that hall on your right, second door on the left."

The detectives thanked her and made their way to the director's office. They knocked on her door, which immediately opened revealing a red-haired woman in a business suit.

"Good day, detectives," she greeted them with a smile. "I'm Elaine Cressley, Director of Cressley Falls. Please come in and have a seat. Can I assume you're here about Vivian Arliss?"

Fin and Munch entered the office and sat down in two comfortable-looking chairs. Cressley sat down at her desk and faced the two detectives.

"I see your receptionist has already informed you," Munch commented.

"Well, yes," Cressley explained. "But you should know I reported her missing Wednesday night when she didn't return at curfew. And then again at the twenty-four hour mark."

"Did any police officers respond?" Fin inquired.

"Yes," answered Cressley. " Two officers came around after I called the second time. I gave them all the information I could. My staff and I cooperated in every way possible. The officers told me they would let me know if they found anything. This is the first time I've heard back. I thought maybe you found her."

"You seem very concerned," Munch observed.

"I take my job very seriously," Cressley declared. "I care for all my staff and patients. We strive to help patients better themselves and reclaim their lives."

"Is letting patients run around unsupervised part of that package?" Fin questioned.

"No," Cressley replied in a serious tone. "Patients are escorted off the premises in small groups with a nurse and a group leader for activities such trips to the museums,walks in the park, or shopping trips. Here at Cressley, we believe exercise and fresh air are key components in recovery. Along with medication and therapy, of course."

"If that's the case," Munch asked. "Then where was Vivian when she disappeared?"

"According to the chart," stated Cressley. "Vivian's group was on a shopping trip."

"Shopping trip?" Fin repeated. "To where? The mall? And what chart?"

"No," Cressley responded. "Once a week, patients are taken on a shopping trip to buy necessities such as food, clothing, and hygiene products. And our activities chart contains a list of activities, along with the dates and times of which group is at each activity. I made a copy for you as well as a copy of the incident report from that day."

"Incident report?" repeated Munch.

"Yes," Cressley continued. "Whenever an accident, misconduct, or incident of this nature occurs, a report is filled out and sent to me, as is standard procedure here. Then I review the report and take necessary action. In this case, I questioned Vivian's nurse, group leader, and entire group. Then I contacted the police."

"We're gonna need to question them as well," spoke Fin.

"Of course," Cressley looked over her copy of the activities chart. "They're doing group counseling in the conference room down the hall. Please let me know if you hear anything."

The detectives stood up to leave.

"We will," Munch promised her. "Thank you for your time."

Fin handed Cressley a business card. "And please call us if you think of anything else."

"I will," Cressley took the card from him and opened the door.

She led them down to the conference room. Inside were seven women sitting in chairs in a circle. Cressley politely interrupted their counseling session and introduced the detectives.

"They're hear to help find Vivian," Cressley explained. "So please give them your full cooperation." She turned to Munch and Fin. "Jayma can assist you from here."

With that, she turned and left the room. One of the women stood up and motioned for Munch and Fin to come near.

"I'm Jayma, the nurse in charge," she introduced herself, then went around the circle introducing everyone else. "And this is Sadie, the group leader. And this is our group, Tawny, Nancy, Fiona, Monique, and Claudia."

"We're not here jam you up," Fin spoke up. "We're just looking for any information on Vivian. We want to make sure she gets back here safe and sound."

Everyone remained silent and stared forward as if trying not to give anything away. Except for Jayma. She stepped forward.

"How about we do this?" Jayma suggested. "Each of us will talk to the detectives one at a time. I'll go first. Sadie, continue leading the session."

Sadie nodded and continued with the session. Meanwhile, Jayma followed the detectives to a secluded corner of the room. There they spoke in hushed voices.

Munch began the interrogation. "Was there anything unusual about Vivian's behavior on Wednesday?"

"Well," Jayma said, thinking back to that day. "Yes. It was strange because she had been doing very well lately. And that day she started out okay, I guess. She had individual counseling that morning, and I didn't see her till that afternoon. When we left for our shopping trip, she was talking and laughing with Nancy. But then later at the grocery store, she became distraught and anxious. I asked her if she was alright. She said she'd be fine. She just needed to use the bathroom. And that was the last we saw of her."

"And which one is Nancy again?" Fin inquired. "Was Vivian close with her?"

"Nancy is the brunette with the snake tattoo on her arm," Jayma pointed out. "She shares a room with Vivian. They became pretty friendly. You should definitely talk to her. I suspect she might know more than she's letting on, but she's afraid of getting herself or Vivian in trouble."

"If Vivian isn't in trouble already," commented Munch.

"That's exactly what Sadie and I were thinking," Jayma nodded apprehensively. "We fear she may have relapsed. And...well, you know where that leads."

Fin and Munch looked at each other and nodded. For they knew exactly what Jayma had meant.

"I think we're done with you," Munch informed her as he handed her a business card. "But please contact us if you think of anything else."

"Will do," Jayma put the business card in her pocket and walked back to her group. "Nancy! You're up!"

Nancy stood up slowly and nervously walked over to the detectives.

"So Nancy," Fin began gently. "We understand you and Viv are roommates."

Nancy spoke not a word, but stared straight ahead.

"We hear you two became pretty close," Munch spoke softly.

Nancy didn't falter. She kept her silence.

"Look," Fin tried again. "I know you feel like you're betraying Viv by speaking to us, but we want to help her. We think she might be in trouble."

"Viv can take care of herself," Nancy finally broke. She stared down at the floor. "She went back to save her kid."

"Calvin?" Munch questioned. "Why?"

"Yea," Nancy nodded. "He called her that day. That's why she was freaking out. She said they were hurting him."

"You mean his grandparents?" Fin assumed.

"I don't know," Nancy shrugged. "Viv just said 'they.' I guess whoever has her son. So I helped her sneak away. I went with her to the bathroom, then snuck her out the back door. She was supposed to call me when she got a chance, but she never did."

"Do you have any idea where she was going?" Fin asked.

"No," Nancy shook her head. "She was supposed meet up with them on Saturday. But she was gonna hide out till then."

The two detectives exchanged worried glances.

"Saturday was two days ago," Munch informed her. "Where would she be now?"

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "Um...still hiding out, I guess."

"Yea, we got that," Fin was getting annoyed. "But do you know where?"

Nancy thought for a moment. "No idea. Sorry."

"Thank you for your time," Munch said, also becoming annoyed. "You may go."

As soon as Nancy walked away, Fin and Munch looked at each other.

"Two down," Fin muttered. "Five more to go."

"This going to be a long day," Munch grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Fin spoke. "I just hope Benson and Stabler are having better luck."

**Location: Sing Sing Prison.**

"So, how should we do this?" Elliot asked, looking at David Drecker through the two-way mirror.

David sat at the the table in the interrogation room wearing the standard prison orange jumpsuit. His cuffed hands rested on the table in front of him and a solemn expression upon his face.

"Let me at him," Olivia glared at David through the mirror.

"Calm down, Liv," Elliot warned her. "If you go at him fired up, he may not talk. And we need to find out what he knows."

"How can you expect me to remain calm?" Olivia snapped. "When he let Vivian put Calvin in that home, knowing damn well what would happen to him?

"Well, playing 'place the blame' won't help Calvin," he reasoned with her.

"You're right," she realized. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know," he understood how she felt. He'd probably be reacting the same way if it was his family. "It's okay."

"Thanks," she said, watching David through the mirror. "I say we give it to him straight and play on his reactions.

Her partner nodded in agreement. Then together they entered the interrogation room. They sat down at the table opposite David and stared him down for a moment.

"I remember you two," David spoke. "You're the cops who-"

"Sorry to cut the trip down Memory Lane so short," quipped Olivia. "But we're not here to reminisce."

"Then what do you want?" David asked. He paused for moment. Then he spoke again. "Is Calvin okay?"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged suspicious glances.

"Why do you ask?" Elliot inquired.

"Well," David explained. "I've been locked up in this shithole for the past year, so I know I didn't rape or murder anyone. I figured it must be something to do Viv or Calvin. And since Viv is in rehab, I'm guessing it's Calvin. Did something happen to my son?"

"Your son is in the hospital," Olivia told him flat out as she stood up. She circled the table, stopping next to David. "He was beaten into a coma."

"And you think I had something to do with it?" David exclaimed. "I've been here!"

"For the past year, we know," Elliot finished his sentence. "But you let Vivian ship him off to your parents in Vermont."

"Where you knew damn well what would happen," Olivia glared at David.

"Because the same thing happened to you, didn't it?"

"It was Viv's idea," David confessed, sobbing. "I didn't want her to do it. I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Tell us exactly what happened," Elliot instructed. "And maybe we won't charge you with reckless endangerment."

"Vivian came to see me," David explained. "After I got arrested. She was livid. She begged me for my parents address and phone number. She said she wanted to get back at the bitch cop who wouldn't let her see Calvin. She said that bitch put Calvin in an abusive foster home. And the only way to get him out was to send him to live with my parents. I told her it was a bad idea. I tried to tell her what would happen. But she was still pissed at me for killing Sarah she wouldn't listen."

"Why didn't you tell her about your parents before?" Olivia questioned. "You two were together for quite a while. Didn't it ever come up?"

"I told her they died in a car crash," David continued. "But Viv found out the truth when she came to my arraignment. My parents were there. I don't know how they knew."

"What did they did to you?" Elliot asked.

"They beat the crap out of me on a daily basis," David went on. "But that wasn't even the worst part. They were always drunk or high. Sometimes both. I had to learn to take care of myself or else I would've starved to death by the time I was ten. And...um...whenever we went out as a family, which was usually to score more drugs, my dad would make me carry the drugs."

"Cops are less likely to search kids," Olivia commented.

"Exactly," David nodded. "Mom and Dad were tired of getting hassled by the cops. But one time, I had a hole in my jacket pocket and the drugs fell out. We didn't get caught, but he beat the crap out of me anyway. He said he wasn't gonna get arrested because of a screw-up like me. That continued for several more years. When I was sixteen, I ran away. And the rest is history."

"For the record," Elliot stated. "Vivian lied to you. Calvin was never in any danger until he went to live with your parents."

"I wish I never listened to her," David sobbed. "Will Calvin be alright?"

"The doctors say he has a good chance," Olivia informed him.

"That's good to know," David breathed a sigh of relief.

Olivia's phone rang in her pocket.

"Excuse me a minute," Olivia said. She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Benson."

While Olivia spoke on the phone, Elliot took over the interrogation.

"It looks like your story checks out," Elliot told him. "So we won't be charging you."

"Thanks," David spoke quietly. "Could you keep me updated on Calvin's condition?"

"I'll see what I can do," Elliot said.

"Thanks. Bye," Olivia ended her call and turned to Elliot and David. "That was Munch and Fin. They went to pay Vivian a visit. Turns out she's been missing for five days. Do you know anything about this?"

"No," David shook his head. "I swear. The last time I talked Viv was the day she asked me for my parents address."

"My colleagues talked to her roommate," Olivia explained. "She said Vivian left to save Calvin. But she never got to him. Her roommate thinks she might be hiding out somewhere. Do you have any idea where she could be hiding?"

"I don't know if they're still standing," David replied. "But there was some condemned buildings we used to sneak into to get high."

He gave Olivia the addresses as she wrote them down.

"Thanks, David," Olivia told him. "You've been very helpful."

"One more question," Elliot spoke up. "Have your parents visited you recently?"

"No," answered David. "Why?"

"They disappeared after Calvin was beaten," Elliot informed him. "We're trying to track them down."

"Hope you find them," David said, angrily. "I want them to pay for what they did to Calvin."

"So do we," said Olivia, somberly.

Elliot and Olivia realized then that they got all the information they could from David. They thanked him for his time and went on their way. As they exited the prison, Elliot's concern for Olivia grow.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Not really," she responded. "Could you drop me off at Mercy Hospital on your way back to the precinct?"

"I'd be happy to," he told her.

"Thanks," she said.

**Location: Mercy Hospital. Intensive Care Unit.**

Olivia quietly crept down the hall of the ICU, making her way to Calvin's room. She stepped inside the room to find a doctor examining Calvin as he lay unconscious.

"How is he?" Olivia asked in a soft, gentle tone.

"He's doing well," the doctor replied. "The swelling went down and his vitals are strong. I expect he'll wake within the next twelve to twenty-four hours."

"That's great!" Olivia was relieved. "Is it alright if I visit with him? Or should I come back later?"

"Of course you can stay," the doctor told her. "I was just leaving. I have to check on my other patients."

As the doctor left the room, Olivia thanked her and then sat down in a chair next to Calvin's bed. She watched him resting peacefully, attached to machines. His left arm lay at his side in a hard thick cast from his hand all the way up to his shoulder. His other arm was covered in bruises. Olivia was positive that underneath the cast, his left arm was also covered in bruises. Calvin's face had a deep purple bruise beneath his right eye and a cut on his forehead that was bandaged.

Olivia gently took his hand in hers, taking great care not to move his arm. She couldn't hold his entire hand because of the cast, but she managed to hold his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Calvin," she spoke softly, gently stroking his fingers. "I should've never let them take you away from me."

She continued talking to him, hoping he would open his eyes and say something back. And when she ran out of things to talk about, she leaned back in her chair and watched Calvin sleep. Olivia must not have realized how tired she was. For she eventually drifted off to sleep.

_Olivia found herself standing in the middle of the squad room. She couldn't believe what she saw. She watched in utter shock as she saw herself sitting at her desk watching Elliot and Calvin play "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" It was so surreal. It was like watching a home video of her life.  
><em>

_"See?" Calvin smiled as he played. "I have fun here!"  
><em>

_"So do I!" Olivia heard herself laugh.  
><em>

_It was such a wonderful moment. Olivia had never been happier. And happiness was so rare in her life. She missed moments like this. Unfortunately, this moment would not last. Olivia wasn't sure she wanted to relive what happened next. But it didn't look like she had much of a choice.  
><em>

_"Detective Benson?" called a voice.  
><em>

_Entering the squad room was a bald, African-American man with a mustache. Olivia recognized him as the Child Services case worker who took Calvin away. She watched herself walk away from her desk and towards the case worker. Behind her, Calvin and Elliot stopped playing to see what was going on.  
><em>

_"Yes?" Olivia spoke. "Can I help you?"  
><em>

_"I'm here about Calvin Arliss," the case worker informed her.  
><em>

_"Oh, yes," Olivia nodded. "I'm his legal guardian."  
><em>

_"Not anymore," He handed her a letter.  
><em>

_As Olivia watched herself read the letter aloud, Vivian entered the room and approached Calvin. Olivia, forgetting she was on the outside looking in, flew at Vivian in a fit of rage.  
><em>

_"You bitch!" she screamed. "Get away from him!"  
><em>

_She lunged for Vivian's neck, but Olivia's hands, along with her body, went right through Vivian as if she were thin air. Olivia fell to the floor, momentarily stunned. She brushed herself off and stood up in time to see her other self lunge at Vivian as she and the case worker tried to escort Calvin out of the precinct.  
><em>

_"Vivian, you did this!" Olivia shouted, as Elliot held her back. "You talked to David! And you're the one shipping Calvin off to Vermont!"  
><em>

_"It was always temporary," Elliot spoke in her ear, while still holding her.  
><em>

_"I want to stay with Olivia!" Calvin yelled out as his mother and case worker forced him out of the squad room.  
><em>

_He tore away from Vivian and ran to Olivia, who broke free from Elliot's grasp and threw her arms around Calvin, hugging him tightly. As Olivia watched from the outside, she wished more than anything that she could hold him like that again. But she knew her hands would only go right through him.  
>Vivian and the case worker came up behind Calvin and ripped him out of Olivia's arms and dragged him away.<br>_

_"It's okay, Calvin," Olivia uttered in tears as she watched them take him away. "It's okay."  
><em>

_"Olivia!" Calvin cried. "Help me, Olivia! Save me!"  
><em>

_Olivia watched from the sidelines, remembering how painful it was to watch him being dragged out of the squad room, calling for her to save him. And knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had never felt more powerless in her life.  
><em>

_Suddenly, the scene changed. The squad room disappeared, along with Elliot and her other self. Calvin still remained, but Vivian and the case worker were replaced by George and Evelyn Drecker. Everything became dark and sullen. The only light poured out from the doorway of a silhouette of a house that appeared before her. Calvin, still crying for Olivia, was dragged toward the doorway by his grandparents.  
><em>

_"Calvin!" Olivia shouted. "Hang on! I'm coming!"  
><em>

_She tried to run, but her feet wouldn't move. She looked down. Her black boots were melting into the ground beneath her. Olivia looked back up at Calvin. George and Evelyn had dragged him inside the house and the door slammed shut behind them. Through a silhouette of a window, Olivia could see their shadows. They raised their hands and brought them down, beating Calvin.  
><em>

_"NOOOO!" Olivia shrieked.  
><em>

_She struggled as hard as she could to move, but couldn't. She pulled her feet out of her boots and sprinted toward the house.  
><em>

_"Calvin!" she cried out. "Hang on! I'm coming!"  
><em>

_Olivia was almost to the house when she felt herself slowing down. She looked down again. This time her feet were sinking into the ground. She yanked her feet up and continued moving forward. But with each step she she took, her feet sank farther into the ground. Soon she was knee deep. But she refused to give up. Calvin needed her. She had to rescue him.  
><em>

_"Hang on, Calvin!" Olivia screamed. "I'm almost there!"  
><em>

_The door was just beyond her reach. Even though she was now waist deep, she still pushed forward. Inside, Calvin's cries intensified, becoming louder, resounding all around her. As she reached for the door knob, she suddenly began to sink faster.  
><em>

_"No! No! NO!" Olivia cried, tears streaming down her face.  
><em>

_She stretched her hand up as far she could, but know she was chest deep in the ground. She could no longer reach the door knob. Instead, she knocked and scratched on the door frantically. She fought as hard as she could to get to Calvin, who was still screaming inside. But she continued sinking. She was in up to her neck now, but still refused to give up. Even as the ground swallowed her head, Olivia still called to him.  
><em>

_"Calvin!" she screamed. "Hang on! I'm coming!"_

Olivia sat up with a start. She was back in the hospital, sitting in her chair, shaking. Calvin lay sleeping on the bed before. She closed her eyes as she caught breath, grateful that it had only been a dream. She stood up and went to the bathroom where she splashed some cold water on her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Olivia thought about her dream and Calvin. She promised herself that she would do whatever it takes to keep him safe. She would never be powerless again.

She stepped out of the bathroom and back into Calvin's room. She started walking back to her chair when she saw that Calvin's eyes were open and staring at her. Could he really be awake?

"Olivia," he called softly, his voice raspy.

"Calvin!" Olivia exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," he said. "And my arm hurts."

"I'll tell the nurse to bring you some medicine," Olivia smiled at him. "But first, I need to know what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," Calvin shook his head.

"I know, sweetie," she stroked his hair. "But if I'm going to help you, then you need to tell me."

"Okay," he sighed. "The night we drove into the city, they killed a guy. I think he was a cop. He had a gun. I told Grandpa I felt sick, but he didn't believe. And when I threw up in the car, he pulled over. He dragged me out of the car and hit me again and again. That's when the cop showed up. He and Grandpa started arguing. Then Gram snuck up behind the cop, took his gun and shot him. After that we went to the hotel."

"Then what happened?" Olivia inquired.

"When we got to our room," Calvin continued. "I started getting ready for bed. But when I pulled out my pajamas, my wad of cash and the envelope with your address fell out. I saved up my allowance and whatever else I could. I was gonna sneak out and come see you. But Gram and Grandpa saw the money and asked me about it. They wanted to know how I got it and what I was gonna do with it. But I wouldn't tell them. That's when they beat me. And the next thing I remember is waking up here."

Olivia was afraid to ask, but she needed to know.

"How long have they been hurting you?" she asked.

Calvin swallowed hard. "Soon after I moved in with them. I can't remember exactly when it started."

Tears flooded her eyes, flowing down her cheeks.

"Why couldn't you ever tell me?" Olivia cried.

"I was scared," he said, tears filling his own eyes. "I was afraid they would hurt you. Or worse. Kill you like they did that cop."

Olivia held him in her arms as she kissed his forehead.

"You never have have to be afraid anymore," she hugged him. "I will always rescue you."

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: SVU Squad Room.**

"Hey!" Olivia called out as she entered the squad room. "What's going on?"

She walked over to the media center where Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all standing.

"You're just in time," Cragen told her. "We were just about to discuss the case." He then turned to his other detectives. "So, what have we got?"

Fin spoke up. "Munch and I interviewed the director of Cressley Falls, as well Vivian's group. All their stories match. Vivian was last seen during their shopping trip when her roommate, Nancy, admitted to helping Vivian sneak away so she could save Calvin."

"But Vivian never made it to Calvin," Cragen stated. "Did Nancy tell you anything else?"

"Not much," Fin answered. "Just that Vivian was supposed to hide out until she met up with Calvin and the grandparents on Saturday. But Nancy couldn't or wouldn't give us any clues as to where Vivian may be hiding."

"Just great," Cragen said sarcastically. "Benson! Stabler! Please tell me you got something out of David Drecker."

Stabler cleared his throat. "David didn't know anything of his parents whereabouts, but he did give us a list of places where he and Vivian used to get high. It's possible she may be hiding out in one of them. Also, we were right about the abuse."

Elliot went on to tell them what Drecker had told him and Olivia about his less than perfect childhood. Then Elliot handed Cragen the list of places Drecker had given them.

"This is good," Cragen read over the list. "And it's a short list. I'll let you guys split it up and search the places. But we still have one more problem. If we do find George and Evelyn Drecker, we don't have enough evidence to arrest them. Munch, you've been working with Homicide. Have they found anything to link the Dreckers to their case?"

"As a matter of fact," Munch replied. "They do. Fingerprints on Officer Sorenson's belt matched fingerprints on file belonging to Evelyn Drecker."

"From when she took his gun," Olivia spoke aloud, remembering her conversation with Calvin.

Her colleagues looked at her with confused expressions.

"And you know this how?" Cragen questioned.

Olivia explained to them about Calvin awaking from his coma and telling her what had happened that night.

"It looks like the evidence corroborates his story," Cragen said. "That should be enough to get us a warrant. But Liv, I want you to go back to the hospital and show Calvin a photo array. We need him to identify Officer Sorenson as the officer his grandparents killed. And if we do find George and Evelyn, we'll need Calvin to testify against them in court."

"I can do that, Captain," Olivia nodded.

"Good," Cragen said. "One more thing, Liv, have you gone through the emails Calvin sent you?

"I did," Olivia responded. "There was no mention of abuse at all. At the hospital, I asked Calvin why he never told me. And He said he was protecting me."

Her colleagues remained silent, but gave her sympathetic stares. They understood what she was going through and how she felt.

"Alright," Cragen spoke aloud. "It's late as hell. Go home and get some sleep. But I want you all to carry out your orders first thing in the morning. Understood"

The four detectives nodded in response. As Cragen went back to his office, the four detectives began to divide up the list of places.

"Let's see," said Munch. "How about Fin and I take the abandoned warehouses and burnt down apartment building in Brooklyn?"

"Cool," Fin replied.

"Great," Elliot said. "Liv and I will take the condemned hotel and warehouses in Queens."

"Sounds good to me," Olivia agreed. "But I'm going to visit Calvin first. So I'll meet up with you afterward."

"No problem," Elliot told her. "Just call me when you're done. I'll pick you up from the hospital."

"Okay," Olivia said.

Once it was settled and arranged, the four of them said their goodbyes and then parted their separate ways for the night.

**Location: Mercy Hospital. Calvin's Room. The Next Day.**

"Olivia!" Calvin smiled as she entered the room and sat down beside him.

He was sitting up in bed, watching cartoons and coloring in a coloring book with crayons and markers.

"Hey!" Olivia greeted him. "Glad to see you're out of the ICU and in a regular room. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Calvin answered. "My head doesn't hurt so much anymore. And the doctor gave me pain medicine for my arm. Want to sign my cast?"

He handed her a pack of markers.

"I'd love to!" Olivia picked out a blue marker and began signing his cast. "I need to ask you a few more questions if it's okay."

"About my grandparents?" asked Calvin.

"Yes," Olivia nodded. "Do you feel up to talking?"

Calvin nodded quietly.

"Okay," Olivia spoke as gently and as sweetly as she could. "First, I need you to look at some photos for me. Can you tell me if you recognize anyone?"

She pulled out a pack of photos from her coat pocket and handed them to Calvin. He looked them over carefully one at a time. Finally, about seven or eight photos in, he held up a photo.

"I know this guy," Calvin spoke.

Olivia took the photo from him. It was a photo of Officer Joshua Sorenson.

"Where do you know him from?" Olivia inquired.

Calvin's sad eyes met hers. "He was the guy my grandma shot and killed."

Olivia took the pack of photos from him and returned them to her coat pocket.

"Thank you, Calvin," Olivia held his hand. "You did great. Now I need to ask you one last question. I know how hard this will be for you and I know you're scared. But would you be willing to testify against your grandparents in court?"

"I don't know if I can," Calvin shuddered at the thought of testifying against his grandparents. What if they hurt him again? "Will you be there?"

"Yes," Olivia promised him as she looked into his eyes. "I'll be there every step of the way."

"I'll do it," Calvin slowly nodded. "If you'll be there."

"You can count on me," Olivia assured him with a gentle smile.

"I know," Calvin smiled back.

"Listen," Olivia told him. "I really hate to cut my visit short, but I have to go to work. But I promise you I'll come back later."

"Okay," Calvin held out his unbroken arm for a hug. "Bye Olivia."

Olivia hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Bye Calvin."

With that, Olivia stood up and left the room. As she made her way down the hall to the elevators, she pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket and dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler," came Elliot's voice from the receiver.

"Hey, it's me," Olivia spoke, pressing the down button for the elevator. "Where are you?"

"At the condemned hotel in Queens," Elliot replied. "But there's nothing here. No sign Vivian or the Dreckers were ever here. I'm going over to the warehouses. I'll meet you there."

The elevator doors opened and Olivia stepped inside. She pushed the button for the first floor.

"Wait," Olivia said, suddenly thinking of something. "Many perps bury their victims in a place that means something to them. We've been thinking Vivian may be hiding in her old hangouts. But many other junkies hide there too. What if Vivian's hiding somewhere that's special to only her?"

"I see what you mean," Elliot understood. "Do you think she's hiding at her old house?"

"No," Olivia said, remembering her last encounter with Vivian. "That was her mother's house. She abandoned it after her mother died. That's when she left Calvin with me. She's gotta be hiding at that old building in the Bronx. The last time I found her there, she called it home. Vivian said it wasn't much but it was where hers and Sarah's hearts were."

"We'll skip the warehouses and head there instead," said Elliot. "I'll swing by the hospital and pick you up."

"Don't," Olivia told him. "I'm a lot closer than you are. Just meet me there."

"Alright," Elliot agreed. "But Liv, if you get there before I do, please don't do anything crazy."

"Don't worry," Olivia assured him. "I won't."

Olivia hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. The elevator doors opened on the first floor, revealing the hospital main lobby and gift shop. Olivia walked out of the elevator and past the gift shop. Then she went through the main lobby and out the main doors.

**Location: 687 Whittier Street. Bronx, NY.**

Olivia walked along the crumbled path and up the stone steps to the old rundown building. She looked around for Elliot, but saw no sign of him. Nor was there any sign of the brown sedan. She realized she must have gotten there first. Should she proceed into the building or should she wait for Elliot? Before she could decide, Olivia heard a crashing sound from inside the house.

She drew her gun from its holster and quietly and carefully entered the house. She looked around what was supposed to be the living room. It looked almost exactly the same as it did the last time she was here. When she had arrested Vivian for the murder of Walter Burlock. The room was coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. The walls and floor were gutted up and full of holes. The only furniture was a mattress on the floor with a thin gray blanket, an old trunk, and a small wooden crate. On the trunk were several lit pillar candles providing the only light in the room. And on the crate lay several syringes, a spoon, and something that looked like black pantyhose.

The only difference in the room was that one of the boarded up windows had been broken. And a stray orange tabby cat had crawled inside the house through that very window. Olivia guessed that the cat most likely caused the crash she heard earlier. The afternoon sun poured from the broken window into the dark, gloomy room. With her gun still drawn, she pointed her weapon around as she searched around for Vivian or the Dreckers. But saw no sign of either. Olivia figured Vivian must have stepped out. Maybe to buy more drugs perhaps? Who knows? Maybe the Dreckers hadn't found her yet?

Either way, Olivia didn't want to wait around in that place for her to come back. She didn't want to spook Vivian. It had been hard enough tracking her down. The best thing to do would be to sit on the place and wait for either the Dreckers or Vivian to show up. Olivia decided she should call Elliot and tell him the plan. She couldn't risk him _and _Vivian arriving there at the same time. That would really spook her.

Olivia returned her gun to its holster. She reached into her coat pocket for her phone and turned to leave. But as she turned around, she found herself face to face with a gun. And even though she had never met them in person, Olivia knew the person holding the gun. It was George Drecker. And standing next to him was his wife, Evelyn. She recognized them from the hotel surveillance camera footage.

"Who the hell are you?" George demanded. "And what the fuck do you want?"

Olivia raised her hands up and spoke calmly. "My name is Olivia. I don't want any trouble, George. I'm just here to see Vivian."

"How do you know my name?" George glared angrily at her, pressing the gun against her cheek.

Olivia spoke not a word, but stared at the gun pressed against her cheek, thinking of how to answer him. If she told him she was a cop, he might kill her. And if she tried to reach for her gun, he might kill her.

"Vivian told me you were coming," Olivia lied. "When I called her yesterday."

"I don't believe you!" George snarled. "Evie! Search her!"

Without a word, Evelyn began to search Olivia, while George held the gun steady on Olivia. Evelyn started by emptying Olivia's pockets, pulling out her badge, gun, and cell phone.

"You're a cop!" George became angry. "I fucking knew it." He raised the gun and struck her across the face with it, causing Olivia to cry out in pain. "Strike one! That's for lying to me, bitch!"

Olivia's head seared with dizzying pain. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she forced them back. She remained still, even as Evelyn continued to search her. When she was finished, Evelyn turned to her husband.

"Her pockets are empty," Evelyn told him.

"Pat her down," George instructed her. "Make sure she's not hiding any other weapons on her."

Evelyn did as she was told and patted Olivia down from head to toe. Olivia observed them enough to know that George was the dominant one in the relationship. Even so, Evelyn was still capable of holding her own. After all, it was she who killed Officer Sorenson. Meanwhile, George eyed Olivia carefully, as he slowly circled her. He wanted answers.

"Tell me why you're really here," he said, coldly.

"I told you," Olivia said. "I'm here to see Vivian."

"Stop lying!" George snapped. "Do want me to hit you again?"

"It's the truth," Olivia stared fiercely into his cold, dark eyes. "Her son, _your_ grandson, is in the hospital. And I'm not afraid of you."

That was enough to make George's temper flare. He balled his free hand into a fist and punched Olivia in the stomach hard. Olivia cried out in pain as she keeled over and stumbled to the floor, causing Evelyn to fall backwards. Olivia lay on the floor clutching her stomach as Evelyn scrambled to get up off the floor and out of George's way. George grabbed Olivia by the hair and forced her to stand.

"That was strike two," George said, holding the gun to her temple. "Trust me. You don't want to get to strike three."

"Is that what you told Calvin before you beat him into a coma?" Olivia retorted.

"You're really pushing it, bitch," George said lividly as he pushed the gun harder into her temple. "You want me to hit you again, don't you? But first, you're gonna tell me what I want to know. Where is Vivian?"

"I don't know," Olivia told him. "I came here hoping to find her."

"Liar!" George roared. "Where the fuck is she?"

"I told you!" Olivia raised her voice. "I don't know!"

George finally lost his temper. His blood began to boil as his anger seethed inside him. Suddenly, he was seeing red. Everything around him turned red.

"Strike three," George spoke in her ear, tightening his grip on Olivia's hair. "You're out."

He raised the gun high and brought it down, striking Olivia in the head as hard as he could. Olivia immediately collapsed to the ground as she lost consciousness.

**Location: 687 Whittier Street. Bronx, NY.**

Elliot slowed down as he drove up to the old abandoned building and looked around for Olivia. When he saw no sign of her, he assumed she must already be inside. He parked his car a few houses away. If Vivian wasn't inside, but was planning on returning, he didn't want to spook her. He locked the car and made his way to the house.

As he reached the front step, Elliot noticed the door was slightly ajar. He removed his gun from its holster and carefully peeked inside. He could see the main entryway was empty. But beyond that he could partially see into the living room, which was where he beheld a startling sight. From his point of view, all Elliot could see was a pair of black boots belonging to whoever was laying on the floor. Elliot worried that Vivian could be hurt or dead. Or worse. He feared it was Olivia who was laying on the floor.

He slowly pushed open the door and waved his weapon around. He searched around, seeing if the perp was still hiding somewhere in the house. When he was satisfied that all was clear, he returned his gun to its holster and ran into the living room. But he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Laying on the floor was Vivian's dead body with a gaping hole in the back of her head. Standing over her was Olivia, covered in bloodstained clothes and looking just as stunned as Elliot. She had a a small, but deep gash on the side of her face and quite a few bruises. Her hair was disheveled and matted with blood. Whether it was hers or Vivian's, neither Olivia nor Elliot could tell.

"Liv...," Elliot started to speak but stopped.

He was certain she didn't kill Vivian, but it looked bad. And he knew he couldn't ask her what happened without Olivia implicating her self in the crime. But as always, Olivia somehow knew what he was trying to say.

"Elliot...," Olivia stammered. "I'm not sure what happened... But I...I...didn't-"

"Stop," Elliot interrupted her. "I believe you. I know you didn't do this. But don't say another word until you get a lawyer."

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the extremely long wait. I've had so much going on. But anyway, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy! Please feel free to read and review!**

**Location: SVU Squad Room. Interrogation.**

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock,_

Even though the room was silent, the steady ticking of the clock resounded loudly in Olivia's mind. Her eyes remained fixed on the table as the minutes crawled by slowly. She knew it was only a matter of time before IAB would come in to question her. She didn't kill Vivian, but it would be difficult to prove her innocence, considering she was at the crime scene and there was plenty of evidence against her. Not to mention she had a motive. She prayed that CSU would find some evidence that the Dreckers were at the crime scene.

Olivia zipped up the gray hoodie Elliot had let her borrow. Her clothes were taken into evidence when she was taken to the hospital to be examined. A nurse had given her aqua-colored medical scrubs to wear, but it wasn't enough to protect her from the cold. So Elliot, who had been with her at the hospital, lent her his hoodie right off his back. Afterward, he escorted Olivia back to the precinct where she now remained.

She wasn't under arrest, but she was still under investigation. She had been immediately suspended without pay. Her gun and badge had been confiscated. Cragen and Elliot had convinced IAB to wait until the crime scene and all the forensic evidence had been processed before making an arrest. They told IAB that Olivia was a victim, as well as Vivian. The gash on her head proved that she had been attacked too. Even though there was a lot of evidence against Olivia, they were hoping that CSU could find something to prove Olivia's innocence.

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Tired and shaken, Olivia concentrated on the case, trying to recall everything she could remember and thinking of anything that could prove her innocence. But the steady _tick tock_ of the clock echoed louder still, like war drums leading soldiers into battle. Her head began to ache, so she closed her eyes and lowered her head. She was beginning to feel better when suddenly the door opened and slammed shut. Olivia opened her eyes and sat up with a start as IAB Lieutenant Ed Tucker neared the interrogation table.

"Sorry, Detective," Tucker said coldly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

He sat down at the table across from Olivia and stared her down, his face void of emotion.

"I know it looks bad," Olivia began in a calm and rational tone. "But it's not what you think."

"Let me guess," Tucker said sarcastically. "You were framed again?"

"As a matter of fact," Olivia told him. "Yes. I was."

"I'd like to see you prove that," Tucker stared her down hard. "You were found at the crime scene, literally red-handed."

"I can explain that," Olivia insisted.

"Really?" Tucker interrogated her. "Can you also explain why your fingerprints and blood are all over the crime scene? And why your hands and clothes are cover in gunshot residue?"

Olivia didn't falter. She knew he was lying. There was no possible CSU could process the crime scene _and_ the evidence that quickly.

"You know," she said, sarcastically. "I specifically remember telling you once before what a bad liar you are. CSU may be fast, but they're not _that_ fast."

"Save it, Detective," Tucker scoffed. "Your sarcasm and wit can't save you now. We still got you red-handed."

"I told you," Olivia spoke firmly. "I can explain that."

"So what happened?" Tucker questioned. "Did you and Vivian get into a fight over her son, Calvin, and your gun accidentally shot her in the back of the head?"

"No," Olivia said, becoming annoyed.

"Come, on, Detective," Tucker pressed on. "I know you have a soft spot for Calvin. What did Vivian say that pissed you off enough to put a bullet in the back of her skull?"

"I didn't kill Vivian," Olivia snapped. "But if I did, it wouldn't do Calvin any good. Get your facts straight. You're a bad liar _and_ a bad detective. How the hell did you make it all the way up to IAB?"

"Enough with the wisecracks!" Tucker was losing his patience. "I want answers! And I want the truth! No more bullshit!"

Before Olivia could protest any further, the door opened and in walked a tall, dark-haired man in a black business suit carrying a briefcase.

"Don't say a word, Detective," the man advised her. "Why does it come as no surprise that you're interviewing my client in my absence?"

"Who the hell are you?" Tucker asked, rather surprised.

"Trevor Langan," the man introduced himself. "I'm Olivia's lawyer. And if it's not a problem, I'd like a few minutes alone with my client."

Tucker realized there was nothing else he could say or do right now. So he reluctantly gave in.

"Have it your way," he proceeded to exit the interrogation room, but stopped at the door. "Oh, and don't get too comfortable."

**Location: SVU Squad Room.**

"Any word from from CSU?" asked Cragen, entering the squad room.

He was watching Olivia's interrogation while his detectives worked hard to clear her good name. They had been working for over thirty-six hours straight, going over every piece of evidence and looking at the crime scene from every angle possible.

"I was just about to ask the same question," Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot entered the squad room and joined Cragen and the detectives. "This is _huge_! The D.A.'s office is going to want to know where you are on this every second!"

"Same thing with the Chief of D's." added Cragen. He turned to his detectives. "So what have we got?"

"Nothing yet," Elliot replied. "How's Liv?"

He, along with Munch and Fin were standing at the media center, looking over the crime scene photos.

"She's fine for now," Cragen answered. "She lawyered up. Tucker's not too happy about it. We bought ourselves a little more time. He went out for coffee. So what have we got so far?"

"It doesn't look good for Liv," Munch stated. "She was at the crime scene covered in blood and who knows what other forensic evidence."

"True," Elliot reluctantly agreed. "But she was on her way there anyway. Isn't it possible she walked in on Vivian and the perp and got scuffed trying to stop it? There were signs of a struggle."

"Also true," added Alex. "But the prosecutor could twist it around and say Liv struggled with Vivian before shooting her. Remember, Homicide will be prosecuting her. Not me."

Cragen began to feel frustrated. "Is there anything that could clear Liv?"

"Not much," Finn shook his head. "CSU found a shitload of blood and fingerprints at the crime scene. It's possible some of it could be Liv's. But it's also possible they could belong to the Drecker's, Vivian, or any other junkies that crashed there when Vivian wasn't there. Guess we have to wait and see what CSU makes of it."

"In the meantime," Cragen turned to Elliot. "I wanna know why and how you knew Liv was going to that abandoned house. And I wanna know what the hell you were doing there as well. That house wasn't on the list of places David Drecker gave us."

Elliot explained Liv's hunch about the house to Cragen and his colleagues. He told them how he and Liv planned to meet there after her visit with Calvin.

"Obviously, Liv got there first," Elliot finished. "She had to have walked in on the Dreckers or Vivian or both. I don't know. But I do know she didn't kill Vivian."

"I know," Cragen agreed with him. "And we will find a way to prove her innocence. We're going to keep going over the evidence till we find something. And I'm sure Warner and CSU are doing the same."

Elliot wasn't entirely convinced. "Well, the last time Liv was framed, forensic evidence only complicated things even more."

"But," added Finn. "Warner kept running tests and eventually cleared Liv. Don't worry, Elliot. We'll figure this out like we always do." He saw that Elliot still looked worried, so he changed his approach. "You've been working this too hard. Why don't you take a break in the crib. Munch and I got this."

"Thanks, but no," Elliot began to pick through the crime scene photos for what felt like the hundredth time. "We need to keep working this. There's gotta be something we missed."

"While you guys look over those again," Cragen turned to leave. I'm going to check in on Liv. Tucker will be back from his coffee break soon. Notify me the minute, no, the second CSU calls."

"I guess that's my cue," a familiar voice called out from the back of the room.

Walking towards them was Medical Examiner Melinda Warner holding a file folder.

"It's about damn time!" Cragen called back. "What have you got?"

"Easy now," Melinda quipped. "Don't get your panties in twist."

"Sorry, I haven't slept since yesterday," Cragen apologized. "Please tell me you have good news."

"It's complicated," Warner told them.

"How so?" Cragen inquired.

"Olivia's DNA and fingerprints were found at the scene," began Warner. "And the bullet that killed Vivian came from Olivia's gun. But the rest of the forensic evidence tells a different story."

"So it's good news then?" Elliot became hopeful.

"That's where it gets complicated," Warner continued. "As I saying, the bullet came from Olivia's gun, but there's no way she shot Vivian. There's no gunshot residue on her hands or clothing."

"Please tell me the perp left fingerprints on the gun," Cragen said.

"Sorry," Warner shook her head. "The gun was wiped clean. But once you get a suspect, I can test for gunshot residue."

"We have two suspects," grumbled Munch. "Unfortunately, they're both in the wind."

"If you're talking about Calvin's grandparents," Warner proceeded. "Then I have good news for you. I matched two sets of fingerprints from this crime scene to those taken from the Sorenson case."

"That puts the Dreckers at both crime scenes," Fin spoke.

"Not quite," Alex said. "We've only got them for the Sorenson murder. Their fingerprints at Vivian's murder scene is only circumstantial. There's no physical proof they killed her. Once the jury hears that Olivia was at the scene of the crime and that her gun is the murder weapon, they'll find her guilty."

"But Liv had no gunshot residue on her!" Elliot protested.

"I know," Alex said sympathetically. "But it won''t matter to the jury. The prosecutor could easily argue that because she's a cop, Olivia covered her tracks well. I don't like it either, Elliot, but if we're going to clear Olivia, we need more evidence."

"Then your wish is my command," Warner raised up the file folder she had been holding. "Aside from Olivia's, Vivian's, and the Dreckers' prints, CSU also lifted dozens of fingerprints, blood, hair, saliva, semen, and anything else they could use to test for DNA. From there, I was able to find hits in the system for forty-four sets of fingerprints, eleven hair and saliva samples, and twenty-nine semen samples. All the names are in this file."

Warner handed over the file folder to Cragen.

"I don't mean to sound rude and impatient," Cragen skimmed through the pages in the file folder. "But how will this help Liv?"

"One of those names is a witness to your crime," Warner replied.

"How do you know that?" Elliot asked, looking over Cragen's trying to read the list.

"There was large old wooden trunk at the crime scene," answered Warner. "And inside the trunk was a puddle of urine. It was still warm, which means someone was hiding in there during the attack. The DNA from the urine was a match to a blood sample found on the broken window. And according to the DNA, your witness is male, which narrowed your list from eighty-four to forty-two names."

"So I'm guessing our witness was either a junkie or homeless," Cragen put the pieces together in his mind. "Or both."

"Who popped in for a nap or a fix," added Fin. "But gets spooked when he hears Liv and the Dreckers, and possibly Vivian, approaching."

"Then he hides in the trunk," Elliot finished. "Where he got so scared he wet himself. Then afterward, he cuts himself escaping through the broken window."

"Or he could have cut himself upon entering," Munch pointed out.

"It's possible," Warner explained. "But if that were the case, there would've been blood in or on the trunk as well as the window. And there wasn't. But it could just mean he bandaged himself up before hiding in the trunk. There's no way to tell exactly how long he was there before Olivia, Vivian, and the Dreckers arrived."

"We have to find this witness," Elliot said, desperately. "But in the meantime, is there anything we can do for Liv right now?"

"Get her statement," Alex replied. "If her story corroborates with the witness's and the evidence, which it should, then we just might be able to clear her name."

"Alright, then," Cragen cleared his throat. "Elliot, Munch, and Fin, run the names on the list through every database possible. See if you can narrow down that list even further. Alex, you come with me and sit in on Liv's interrogation. Tucker should be back any moment."

As if right on cue, the elevator door opened and out stepped Tucker into the squad room holding a coffee cup in one hand.

"Speak of the devil," Munch mumbled under his breath.

"Can it, Munch," Cragen nudged him.

"Dr. Warner," said Tucker, approaching the group. "Can I assume you finished processing the evidence and that you're not here to shoot the breeze?"

Warner nodded and explained her findings to Tucker, who maintained a cold, emotionless expression as he listened. When she was finished, Tucker remained silent for a moment.

"Have you told Benson all this?" Tucker inquired.

"Not yet," Cragen answered.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Tucker demanded. "An invitation?"

**Location: SVU Squad Room. Interrogation.**

"Forensics are back," Tucker said upon entering the room, followed by Alex. "Guess what? We've got your fingerprints and blood all over the place. And the murder weapon is your gun. Now what have you got to say yourself, Detective?"

Olivia sat speechless, as she put the pieces together in her head. George Drecker had confiscated her gun before he knocked her unconscious. He must have used it to kill Vivian, then left it at the house to frame Olivia. But how could she prove her innocence? Before she could open her mouth to speak, Langan waved his hand motioning her to maintain her silence.

"Don't say a word, Olivia," Langan advised. He then turned to Tucker. "I'd like to see a copy of the forensic reports and any other evidence pertaining to this case."

"You'll get them soon enough," Tucker told him.

"Aren't you going to tell them the rest?" Alex asked, wondering what angle he was playing.

"The rest?" Langan was confused. "There's more?"

"Don't worry about it," Tucker tried to dismiss comment, but failed miserably. "It's not relevant at the moment."

"I believe it is," Alex protested. "And if you won't tell her, I will!"

"My client has right to know all the evidence against her," Langan declared. "And if you don't tell us the rest now, I will report you and file suit against you for withholding evidence."

"Fine," Tucker reluctantly caved in. He motioned to Alex. "Tell them."

Alex proceeded to tell Olivia and Langan everything Warner had said in the squad room. She told them everything from the lack of gunshot residue on Olivia's clothing to the urine and blood on the trunk and broken window to the witness list that Elliot, Fin, and Munch were currently trying to narrow done. Then Alex finally told Olivia how and why she needed her testimony of what happened.

When Alex was finished, Langan and Olivia exchanged hushed whispers for several minutes. Finally, it was Langan who spoke first.

"Go ahead, Olivia," he told her. "Tell them what happened."

Olivia took a deep breath and began her story. She told them how George held a gun to her head while Evelyn searched her and confiscated her gun. Then she told them how George badgered and beat her for answers before knocking her unconscious.

"I don't know how long I was out," Olivia finished. "But when I came to, my head was bleeding and my gun was on the floor next to me. Vivian was lying on the floor across from me. I got up and went to check for a pulse and to see if I could help her, but she was dead already. That's how I got her blood on me."

"So what happens now?" Langan asked Alex and Tucker.

"Elliot, Munch, and Fin are tracking doing our witness," Alex explained. "Once they find him-"

"If they find him," Tucker interrupted her.

Alex shot him a dirty look.

"We will find him," she assured Olivia and Langan. "And when we do, we'll get his statement, which will corroborate with yours, and your name will be cleared."

"Does this mean Olivia isn't under arrest then?" Langan inquired.

"Not yet anyway," Tucker answered. "But you're still suspended without pay. Also, I advise you not to leave the city any time soon."

"I'll keep that in mind," Olivia quipped.

"And Cragen," Tucker faced the two way mirror. He knew Cragen was watching the interrogation. "Your detectives have forty-eight hours to find the witness. Or else Benson will be placed under arrest."

**Location: SVU Squad Room.**

Olivia was finally relieved to be out of the interrogation room. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be alone. Tucker, Langan, and Alex, had already left. Olivia was on her way out as well, but she need to get a few things from her desk. Cragen was in his office. Meanwhile, Elliot, Fin, and Munch were working on narrowing down the list. Elliot saw her approach her desk and went over to her.

"So how did it go?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not under arrest," Olivia told him. "But I'm suspended without pay. And I can't leave this city."

Elliot could see she was stressed out so he didn't want to ask her anymore questions about the interrogation. Instead, he tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Liv," Elliot assured her. "We've got your back. We'll find this witness in time. We won't let you go to jail."

"I know," Olivia looked him in the eyes. "This time you can't mortgage your house to bail me out."

"No, I can't," Elliot joked. "But there are other ways to raise bail money. I could get a night job as stripper. Then I'd be making several hundred, hell, even a thousand bucks in tips per night."

"I had no idea you danced," Olivia chuckled.

"I don't," Elliot admitted. "I think the last time I danced was at my wedding. But all jokes aside, Liv, everything is going to be okay."

"I want to believe you," Olivia said. "I really do. But while you guys are looking for the witness, the Dreckers are still out there."

"We're looking for them too," Elliot reassured her. "But we don't have any strong leads at the moments. When you were at the house, did they say anything about where they were heading next?"

"I don't know," Olivia paused a moment to think.

"Take your time," Elliot said, gently. "And it's okay if you don't remember. You had a head injury and you've been through a lot."

Olivia closed her eyes and focused her mind to the events that took place at the old house. She could remember everything that was said but nothing stuck out. She went over their conversation in her mind again and again. Until suddenly something stuck out in her mind. Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Oh my God," Olivia realized. "I think I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"I think I know where they're going," Olivia said.

"You remembered something they said?" Elliot inquired.

"No," Olivia replied. "I mean, yes. But it wasn't something they said. It was something I said."

"I don't understand," Elliot was confused.

"I made a mistake," Olivia explained "When I told them they were going down for beating Calvin into a coma. It seemed to make George angrier. I think he thought he killed Calvin before."

"But now he knows Calvin's alive," Elliot pieced the rest of the puzzle together himself. "And he wants to finish the job. Where's Calvin now? Is he is still in the hospital?"

"Yes, he's still there," Olivia answered, becoming frantic. "But he's getting released tomorrow. ACS is putting him into a group home for the time being. I have to go check on him. I have to make sure he's okay."

"No, no, no," Elliot stopped her. "You need to go home and get some rest. I'll go check on him. And I promise to call you afterward. But first we have to inform Cragen about this."

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been almost a year since I last update. And for that I apologize. I have a lot happen in the past year. I moved twice. I was sick for a while and even spent a few days in the hospital. And I had a lot of other stuff going on. But nevertheless, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Location: Starbucks Coffee Shop. NYC. **

"Sorry, I'm late," Elliot called as he entered the coffee shop and spotted Olivia at a nearby table. "Ran into a little trouble on my way here."

"It's okay," Olivia waved him over. "It's not like I'm going anywhere. Just home. And not anytime soon."

"You should be sleeping," Elliot told her as he joined her at the table. He noticed she was no long wearing the scrubs she had on earlier. She was now wearing gray sweatpants and a dark blue NYPD t-shirt under the gray hoodie he had let her borrow at the precinct earlier that day.

"I tried and I couldn't," she said, handing him a coffee cup. "Here. It got a little warm waiting for you."

"Can't say I blame you," he understood how she felt. He had more than his share of restless nights too. He sipped his coffee. "Warm, my ass! This is ice cold!" He threw his coffee in the trash. "Oh, well. I'm not really in the mood for coffee anyway."

It had only been a few hours since she'd been released from the precinct after a rather lengthy interrogation with Tucker. She had gone home, but couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Calvin. So she went out for a walk and ended up at Starbucks. She called Elliot and told him to meet her here after he went to the hospital to check on Calvin. While she waited for him, she ordered a coffee for Elliot and for herself, a green tea, a yogurt and a blueberry muffin. However, Elliot came later than expected, so his coffee had gotten cold. And she had finished her yogurt and muffin, but was still slowly sipping her tea.

"It would've been hot if you'd gotten here sooner," Olivia teased him.

"I told you I ran into a little trouble," Elliot reminded her.

"What kind of trouble?" she inquired. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with Calvin.

"Nothing to do with Calvin," Elliot said, as if reading her thoughts. "But I don't want to talk about it. At least not here. And don't worry. Calvin is fine. There's a cop posted outside his hospital room door. He will have a police escort when ACS picks him up tomorrow. And he will have around the clock police protection at the group home. He's perfectly safe. You have my word no harm will come to him."

"Thanks, El," Olivia reached out her hand and held his. She knew she could always trust Elliot. He never broke a promise.

"You could thank me by getting some rest," Elliot prodded. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home.

She was too tired to argue with him so she accepted his offer. Together, they left Starbucks and went across the street to where Elliot had parked his car. Once they were inside, Elliot buckled his seat belt, put the key into the ignition, and began to drive. As Olivia buckled her seat belt, her elbow bumped into something in the back seat. She checked to see what she bumped and noticed a couple of suitcases and a duffel bag on the floor of the back seat. Her elbow had bumped into one of the suitcases.

_"Ran into a little trouble on my way here." _

Elliot's words echoed in her head.

"So," Olivia turned to him. "Exactly what kind of trouble did you run into?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elliot tensed up, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"You said that in _there_," she pointed in the direction of Starbucks. "As I also recall, you said you didn't want to talk about it in _there_. We're in _here_ now. So start talking."

He knew she wasn't going to give up. But he also knew, he could trust her more than anyone in the world, including his wife, Kathy.

Elliot swallowed hard. "Kathy cheated on me."

"Oh, El," she said, stunned, yet still trying console him. "I-."

"I caught her with him," he spoke, his voice filled with pain and resentment. "After I checked in on Calvin, I stopped home to shower first before meeting up with you. And I found the two of them in bed. My bed. Our bed. Whatever. I don't care anymore. Anyway, Kathy and I got into an arguement. Then I packed my bags and left."

"How could she do this to you?" Olivia became angry with Kathy, but at the same time sympathetic toward her partner.

Elliot took a deep breath. "Apparently, she started seeing this guy when we were separated. He's the CEO of a dairy company. Her friend set her up with him. But she stopped seeing him when we got back together. Then six months ago she ran into him, and it started up again."

"The milkman?" she felt even sorrier for him. "Ouch! Sorry, El. So where will you stay?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Hotel for tonight. Then tomorrow, who knows?"

"Stay at my place," Olivia offered.

"What?" Elliot raised his eyebrows. "No, Liv. I appreciate the gesture. But I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Why not?" she asked. "You can have the couch. It's comfortable. I slept on it enough times to know."

"What if Cragen finds out?" Elliot asked. "We'll both lose our jobs."

"I won't tell him," Olivia assured him. "This will stay between me and you. No one else has to know. And besides, it's only for a little while."

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "But just for a little while."

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, she helped him with his bags and got him settled in. She grabbed some blankets and a couple of pillows out of the hall closet and set them on an armchair next to the couch. Elliot stared at them from where he sat on the couch. His bags lay at his feet, untouched since he and Olivia brought them up. She knew he had a lot on his mind, so she decided to press him any further. It had been a long enough day for both of them. She watched as he stood up, grabbed one of his bags, and into the bathroom.

"I guess I don't have to give you the grand tour," Olivia teased, trying to ease tension. "You know where the kitchen and the bathroom are. And everything else."

"I think I'll be alright," Elliot joked, emerging from the bathroom in gray sweatpants and a black wifebeater. He walked into the kitchen. "I'm sure everything is where it was the last time I was here. And if I recall, this is your liquor cabinet."

He opened the cabinet to reveal several bottles of wine, and single bottles of rum, bourbon, scotch, tequila, and other different liquors.

"And you would be correct," Olivia opened up another cabinet, revealing clean empty glasses.

She handed a glass to Elliot, who filled it with bourbon. Olivia grabbed a second glass for herself and filled it with white zinfandel wine. Then they both sat back down on the couch and sipped from their glasses.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Olivia set her glass down on the coffee table, removed her gray hoodie, and offered it to Elliot. "Here's your hoodie. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Why don't you hang on to it for now?" he gave her back the hoodie. "You know, since I'll be staying here for a while. A little while."

Olivia smiled. Elliot was cute when he was nervously courteous and considerate. How could Kathy cheat on such a sweet gentleman? She put the hoodie back on, but not because she was cold, but because Olivia loved the smell of Elliot's cologne that still lingered on the collar. She must've been more tired than she thought. For she had yawned twice before even realizing it.

"Go to bed already," Elliot insisted.

"I'm not tired," Olivia lied as she yawned again.

"Liar," Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled and blushed. "Okay, I'll go to bed after I finish my wine."

"Agreed," Elliot said, feeling tired himself.

They sipped from their glasses and talked about their new temporary living arrangements. Before they knew it, they had both finished their drinks and had fallen asleep together on the couch. Elliot awoke to find himself sleeping on his back with Olivia sleeping on his chest. The clock on the cable box read 3:45 AM. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful Olivia looked while she slept. Her long brown hair fell in strands around her face and on Elliot's chest. He wished he could date her, but he was still in a battle with Kathy. And he could never treat Olivia like a rebound.

Suddenly, Olivia's soft breathing became labored as she moaned in her sleep. Tears began to stream down her face. She started to fight and kick.

"Calvin!" she moaned. "I'm coming! Hang on, Calvin!"

Elliot realized she was having more than just a nightmare. She was having a night terror. He worked with victims long enough to know he might not be able to awaken Olivia from her nightmare, but he could try to calm her down. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and pulled her close. Meanwhile, Olivia was still flailing from her night terror.

"Liv," he whispered into her ear in a soothing tone while gently stroking her hair. "It's me, Elliot. Everything is going to be alright. Just focus on the sound of my voice."

At first, it seemed as if it wasn't working, but after about fifteen minutes, Olivia's flailing and moaning began to subside. Her crying and moaning had reduced to a whimper. Within another ten minutes, she was calm and sleeping peacefully upon Elliot's chest as if nothing had ever happened. Elliot stopped whispering in her ear, but continued stroking her hair. It smelled wonderful. Like honey and wildflowers. He gladly let that amazing scent send him off into a sound sleep.

The next morning Olivia woke to find herself laying on Elliot's chest. She was awakened by the sound of his steady heartbeat. Meanwhile, he lay sleeping soundly with one arm around her. How much did she drink last night to end up in this position? She looked over at the clock. It read 8:20 AM. Elliot was late for work. She knew she should wake him, but she was actually enjoying the comfort of his strong, yet gentle embrace. Then again, she didn't want Elliot to get in trouble. So Olivia gently nudged him until he awoke.

"Mmmm," Elliot grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Olivia nudged him again. "You're late for work."

"What?" he lifted his head to look at the clock. "Oh, fuck!"

Forgetting that Olivia was still on top of him, he sat up and sent falling to the floor. Only when he went to help her up did he realize his right leg had fallen asleep. Thus causing him to fall on top of Olivia.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized.

"It's okay," Olivia assured him.

Neither could take their eyes of the other. It was as if they were hypnotized or a spell was cast upon then. They remained transfixed, gazing into each other's eyes. It was Olivia who broke first.

"El?" she blinked her eyes. "Elliot? You need to get ready."

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Elliot got up first, then he helped Olivia up off the floor. She lounged around a bit on the couch as he went to take a shower. She wanted to talk to Elliot, but she had too many mixed feelings and wasn't sure how to explain it. Olivia had feelings for Elliot and wanted him to kiss her when they were on the floor, but she knew she could never put him in that kind of position, especially with what he was dealing with Kathy. So when Elliot got out of the shower, she asked him the one question that had been bothering her since she woke up.

"So...um," Olivia stammered. "What happened last night? I mean, how did we..."

Her voice trailed off as she pointed to the couch. But Elliot knew what she meant. They both knew nothing had happened because they were both still dressed. But they were still both just as curious.

"End up on the couch together?" Elliot finished her sentence. "I'm not exactly sure. I don't remember much from last night. I guess we both got pretty drunk and passed out. I do remember waking up in time to see you have a night terror. How long have those been going on?"

Olivia felt embarrassed and ashamed. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you at all, El? I started having them after I saw Calvin beaten unconscious in the hotel room. And it's always the same nightmare. It starts out like that day in the squad room when Vivian took Calvin away. Then Vivian and the social worker turn into the Dreckers and they start beating Calvin. And no matter what I do or how hard I try, I just can't save him."

Olivia was in tears by the time she finished telling Elliot about her nightmare. He wrapped his arms around her and began to console her.

"Calvin will be fine," Elliot reassured her. "He's got you and the whole squad looking out for him. The Dreckers will never hurt him again."

"Thanks," Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

She found the smell of his cologne to be strong, yet warm and soothing. Just like him. Olivia wished they could stay like this forever, but he had to leave. She reluctantly let him go, watching him with longing as he left for the precinct.

**Location: SVU Squad Room. **

"Any leads on our missing witness?" Cragen looked up at the evidence board. He wanted to clear Olivia's name just as badly as his other three detectives.

Cragen, Munch, and Fin had arrived extra early that morning to work on narrowing down the list that Warner had given them, determined to find their witness.

"Not really," Munch began. "I was able to narrow down our list a little. Of the forty-two possible witnesses, twenty-seven of those matched fingerprints in the system. I went through each one's file and found that nine of them are in prison, six for drug possession with intent to sell, and three for assault and battery. And five of them are dead, all overdoses."

"That leaves thirteen names unaccounted for," Cragen said.

"Let's not forget about our twenty-nine unnamed semen samples," added Fin. "And our witness's urine and blood at the crime scene."

"True," Cragen remarked. "It's possible the urine and blood could belong to one of our fingerprint matches. Track down our lucky thirteen and use your powers of persuasion to get them to volunteer a DNA sample."

It was at that moment that Elliot walked in, accompanied by Warner, who was carrying two file folders.

"Sorry, I'm late," Elliot rushed over to his desk.

"Save it," Cragen told him. "We've got more pressing matters." He turned to Warner. "What's up, doc?"

"Me," Warner wisecracked. "Since the crack of dawn. I've been running tests. Of the twenty-nine semen samples, none were a match to the urine and the blood from the crime scene. But I did get hits in the system for eighteen of those samples."

She handed one of the file folders to Cragen. He looked it over then handed it to Munch.

"Compare this list to yours," Cragen ordered. "See if you can narrow the suspect list even more."

Munch compared the two lists, which took him only a few minutes. The he turned back to face his captain with a solemn look.

"They're all on this list," Munch said glumly. "Which completely eliminates our suspect pool. Looks like we're back at square one."

The three detectives, along with Cragen and Warner exchanged confused, yet frustrated looks.

"Damn!" said Fin, angrily. "We just can't seem to catch a break!"

"What do we do now, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Canvass the neighborhood," Cragen suggested. "And sit on that house while you're out there. The homeless and junkies are always looking for a crash pad. Maybe he'll come back."

"I can help narrow down your search area," Warner held up the other file folder she was still carrying. "As I said before I've been running tests on the blood and urine samples. I ran tox screen, which came back positive for crack, cocaine, heroin. There was also a significant amount of antiretroviral meds and methadone in his system."

"He's HIV positive," Elliot realized. "And he's been getting treatment."

"Okay, new game plan," Cragen said. "I'm going to send a uniformed officer to drive by the house every hour. As for you three, I want you canvass all the local methadone clinics in that area. He's bound to come back for another fix sooner or later."

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come! Please feel free to read and review!**


End file.
